Penalties and Promises
by ishiheard2day
Summary: "Care to make a friendly wager on the game?" Santana and Brittany watch the Superbowl with a little more at stake than bragging rights. Rated M for smut.


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while, but I've come out of hibernation to deliver a little smut. Big thanks to SwingingCloud and Jellymankelly for coming up with the great idea to have football themed smut! Make sure you check out their stories as well as LoneGambit's story. They're all amazing authors—you won't be disappointed. **

* * *

><p>"San, you need to stop worrying. Matt has a full crew to cover the bar tonight. Plus you know he'd call us if he needed anything."<p>

Santana rolls her eyes at Puck as she brings her mug of hot coffee back to her lips. "Noah, I'm not worried about Slay. I know Matt can cover it, it's the whole reason we made him assistant manager. What I am worried about, however, is how I'm going to get this place cleaned up after the game since you decided to invite a million people over!"

"_We_ invited our friends over. They were all fine coming to the bar to watch the game, but you insisted on throwing a private party in the 'mancave' and now you just want me to promise to help you clean it up." Puck smirks and shakes his head. "Which I will because I'm such an outstanding guy."

"Your girlfriend lives here, which means you basically live here too, so don't even try to pretend like you really had a choice."

Puck gets up from the couch and flips Santana off as he walks into the kitchen to grab beers for both of them. "So, where are the girls?" He calls from the kitchen as he walks back into the living room with two ice-cold bottles in his hands.

"They left early this morning to pick up the party food trays we ordered. Plus get some last minute groceries that we needed since Britt and I kinda used all the chocolate and whipped cream last night. She had a craving for an ice cream Sandae."

Puck absentmindedly nods his head and takes a sip of his beer, "Don't you mean sundae?" His brain slowly catches up with the words as they leave his mouth and he immediately starts to shake his head as his memory of the hotel incident after Kurt's fashion show comes racing back to mind.

Santana knows she doesn't have to say anything. She can see the horrified look on his face. He knows _exactly_ what she was implying, so she doesn't make him suffer through the details even if it would be funny to see him squirm in discomfort.

"Anywaaaaays…" she purposefully makes her transition as awkward as possible, "we should probably finish getting the drink stuff ready for Mike."

Mike and his fiancée are back in the States on an extended vacation from their Christmastime travels. "I'm so excited to hang with him! It's been a while since everyone has been in town." Puck's face lights up at the mention of his best friend (outside of Santana, of course) and he quickly rises out of his seat and extends a hand to help Santana off the couch as well.

"Yeah, it'll be nice. I hope he hasn't lost his bartender's touch. I have a couple special shots planned for tonight."

* * *

><p>"She did it just like this, but mine doesn't look anything like hers." Puck looks at his shot glass and the one Santana left at the bar for him to practice. Mike looks up from the other side of the bar and laughs at the confused look on Puck's face.<p>

"Man, you're forgetting the one thing she told you _not_ to forget. You need to float the curacao over the back of the spoon so it doesn't mix." Mike shows Puck how to make the Chargers themed shot Santana came up with one more time before Puck gives up and takes a seat on the other side of the bar.

"I give up. I thought I could help you by making the Chargers shots while you make the Saints ones, but I think it's probably just best if I let you do your thing. And I'll do mine." Puck smirks as he passes Sam one of the shots Mike just made before he picks up the other and they toast to a fun night.

"Hey Puck, did you see where my girlfriend snuck off to?" Brittany walks up to Puck sitting at the bar.

"Well, considering Rachel just got here, I would have thought she'd be over here getting herself a strong drink to combat the grating effect Rachel usually has on her. But, I actually haven't seen her since she tried showing me how to make her special shots."

"Yes! I totally forgot she said she was trying to come up with team drinks. Mike, will you make me one of each?"

Mike nods and smiles as Puck and Brittany both scan the room for the missing Latina. Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina are near the dartboard at the far end of the room undoubtedly catching up on the Chang's life in England. Rachel and Kurt are sitting on the couches near the fireplace chatting animatedly about something. But Santana is still nowhere to be seen. Brittany pulls out her phone and sees a text notification, so she opens it up and smirks at the message waiting for her from Santana. She slips the phone back into her pocket and thanks Mike for the two shots before making her way out the door of the mancave and into to the rest of the condo.

She walks up the stairs and carefully opens the door so she doesn't spill any of the liquid out of the tall shooters. "Babe, your fashion consultant is here, and comes bearing gifts!"

Brittany sets the shots on top of the dresser and takes a seat on the edge of the bed to wait for Santana to come out of the bathroom so she can help her find something to wear. The blonde shakes her head thinking about the text Santana sent her:

"_help me! I'm in our room naked because I have nothing to wear._"

The sound of the bathroom door opening gets her attention and she can barely conceal her pleasure as Santana straddles her lap wearing nothing but Brittany's favorite matching sheer black lace panties and bra. Britt's hands slowly run up the outside of Santana's thighs as she leans forward and connects their lips in a passionate kiss. Tan fingers weave their way into long blonde locks, a moan lodging itself in her throat as Brittany nibbles on her lower lip. She opens her mouth and it's Brittany's turn to moan at the feel of her and Santana's tongues finally meeting in the middle.

"I like what you have on," Brittany nips at Santana's neck when they pull apart for some much-needed air. "I don't see the problem."

Santana pulls back with a playful expression on her face. "Oh, you don't?" She lifts herself off of Brittany and moves a couple feet away from the bed, "Alright then, let's get back to the party."

Brittany's eyes go wide as she jumps up and picks Santana up and walks them back to the dresser "that's not really what I meant. This," she points at Santana's body, "is for my eyes only."

She leans forward slowly and grabs the shot glasses from behind Santana's back. She turns her head to the side and lets her lips brush against the sensitive skin below Santana's ear, "I'll help you find something to wear as long as you promise that later we'll come back to the land of naked." She kisses her neck, sending a shiver down Santana's spine, "but first, here's to San Diego winning the big game."

The shorter girl scrunches up her nose, "Britt, I'm not toasting to the Chargers winning. I'd much rather have the Saints win it again."

Britt pulls back and narrows her eyes at her girlfriend. Santana shrugs her shoulders and eyes the shots in Brittany's hands. "What? They're a better team. And they're in the NFC."

"You think so? Care to make a friendly wager on the game?" When Santana nods and smiles, Brittany continues, "For every score the opposing team has to take a shot. So, when the Chargers score you have to take a shot and **if** the Saints score I'll take a shot. Whoever is losing at halftime has to change into the colors of the other team."

Santana nods her head in agreement, "what about the final score?"

Brittany smirks and leans in, "I'll let you decide what the winner gets, but I think for part of it, a victory lap dance and strip tease would be… _nice._"

Santana takes the black shot from Brittany and clinks their shot glasses together, "I'll drink to that."

* * *

><p>"I still don't know why I'm always the one who has to go get them. I think you all just like knowing that I have the unfortunate habit of unintentionally walking in on them." Quinn is standing by the bar where everyone else is standing or sitting getting ready for kickoff.<p>

"Q, I'm actually starting to think you look for excuses to find me and San. I mean, what's so special about kickoff? I just need to know when the Chargers score." Brittany laughs and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Uh-oh, do I sense a competition?" Kurt claps his hands excitedly.

"Actually, yeah. Britt thinks the Chargers are going to win and I'm rooting for the Saints since my Bears aren't in it. We're taking the opposing team shots for scores. So, if the Chargers score I have to take one of their shots, and if the Saints score Britt has to take a Saints shot. Actually, we could make this a friendly competition between all of us. Everyone rooting for the Chargers can go stand by Britt and everyone rooting for the winning Saints come stand by me."

Mercedes, Sam, and Mike stay at the bar by Santana. Quinn, Tina, and Puck go to stand by Brittany. "Are you fucking kidding me Noah? You're seriously rooting for Rivers? You're so whipped."

Puck turns slightly red and shrugs his shoulders, "Hey, I'm still a hardcore Bears fan." He lifts up his blue and yellow t-shirt to reveal a faded navy and orange Bears t-shirt that Papa Lopez gave him underneath.

Santana rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Kurt and Rachel who still haven't decided what team they would be cheering on. "Care to make a decision before the game is over?"

"Santana, I would like to know what is in each shot before I make that decision. I don't follow the game of American football enough to make my decision based on actual merit."

Quinn chuckles at Santana's exasperated face before Mike chimes in to diffuse any sort of biting retort. "The Saints shot is Blavod vodka, grenadine, and sprite. Basically tastes like cherry, but is black for the Saints. The Chargers shot is tequila, blue curacao, and orange juice. So it's layered blue and yellowish for the Chargers colors."

"Oh, well I probably shouldn't drink tequila, so I guess I'm rooting for the Chargers." Santana stares at Kurt as he walks over to Brittany's side.

"Alright, now that teams are set, everyone grab a shot!" Puck yells out "may the best team win!"

Santana and Britt toss back their second shot and head over to the couches to claim their favorite seat.

Quinn turns to everyone else and asks them to pair off and make bets on when San and Britt will disappear. "The losers get the glorious job of helping clean up in the morning."

Mike pulls out a piece of paper and tears it into 4 pieces for each pair to write down their guesses and put in a red solo cup for safe keeping. After they each throw in their paper they quickly read the guesses.

**_Quinn and Tina: halftime_**

Tina shrugs, "What? You all know they'll find some excuse to sneak off like getting snacks or something and never come back."

Quinn nods, "or one will sneak out and a few minutes the other will try to inconspicuously follow."

**_Mike and Puck: 5 minutes left in the 4_****_th_****_ quarter_**

"Nah, as competitive as Tana is, she'll try to prove that she can make it the whole game, but will only be able to hold off til the end of the 4th." Puck laughs before continuing, "She'll wait til she thinks we'll all be so focused on the game that we won't notice them sneak out."

**_Rachel and Kurt: End of the 1_****_st_****_ quarter_**

"No way. Did you see them sneak off before the first notes of the National Anthem were even played? Which is really quite a shame considering it was sung so beautifully. The arrangement could have used a litt—"

Kurt cuts Rachel off. "They won't make it to the 2nd quarter."

**_Mercedes and Sam: end of the 3_****_rd_****_ quarter_**

"Y'all are all wrong. We've all been victims of their super cute adorableness. You remember how they could barely keep their hands off of each other at my Grams' barbeque last summer. But not everyone in here has been around on the rare occasion that they're competing against each other. Santana is gonna try her hardest to win every bet since her and Britt are rooting for opposite teams." Mercedes' mention of the 4th of July barbeque makes everyone else shake their heads at how cute they were when they were still trying to be inconspicuous.

Sam breaks the silence, "and even though I haven't hung around them as much as all of you, I imagine that all that's going do is increase their sexual tension until one of them drags the other off to their bedroom."

Mercedes laughs and shudders, "yep, and that's when we're all gonna be glad that these walls are soundproof."

Everyone starts laughing at the absolute truth of that statement before Santana turns around and yells that they're about to miss the kickoff.

* * *

><p>"SHOTS!" Puck yells and laughs as Santana flips him off for the third time since the start of the game. The Chargers just kicked another field goal and are leading the Saints 13-9 with 2 minutes left in the second quarter.<p>

Brittany leans over to the brunette and kisses her neck. Her hand teasingly makes a trail up Santana's black shorts and Britt chuckles a little when Santana uses her free hand to grab her wrist and stop her upward trail. "You know, San, I can think of a much better use of that finger."

Santana's eyes flutter closed at the feel of her girlfriend's hand squeezing her thigh and warm breath tickling her ear. She shifts in her seat to face the blonde and uses the same middle finger to start a slow circling pattern on her knee. She takes her time slowly moving up Brittany's thigh, the thin mesh of her shorts not hiding the way her fair skin tingles at every tender touch.

When Santana's fingers graze over the apex of her hips and thighs, Brittany's eyes threaten to shut as her breath audibly hitches, but then all movement stops. Blue eyes regain their focus and notice the smug look on the other girl's face. "Britt-Britt," Santana kisses the blonde's pouting lips, "if you want to forfeit just say the words. I already picked out the song I want you to dance to."

"You know, San," the blonde stands and turns back to the still seated brunette, "two can play this game. I'm gonna have you begging for it before the night is over."

And Santana can only sit there with glazed over eyes as Brittany walks away with a confident smirk.

As the halftime show begins Quinn slips Kurt and Rachel an extra shot each, "Drink up. You two officially lose. Watch and see," Quinn subtly nods her head in Santana's direction, "she's leaving and Britt will follow in a few minutes."

"Hey, why are they drinking and why wasn't I given one?" Brittany calls from across the room as she stands on the raised platform dancing to some club mix Santana made. Apparently the halftime show was not all it was hyped up to be.

"Come over here and we can all have a drink." Mike waves her over and she practically sprints over to take part.

"Wait, what about Santana? Should we wait til you go get her?" Quinn quirks her eyebrow at her best friend when Brittany shakes her head.

Brittany's eyes immediately shift over to the door and her hands twitch before she stops herself from moving. She knows that if she and Santana were alone in a room right now that they wouldn't come back for the rest of the game. And there's no way she's willing to give up her bragging rights.

Not yet, at least.

"No, she should be back in a few minutes. We can take another shot then." The dancer downs her shot quickly before grabbing Kurt and dragging him over to the raised platform to dance, "C'mon guys! This is the best song ever!"

"What the hell is going on?" Santana can't help but laugh at the slightly uncomfortable look painted across Kurt's face as Brittany dances seductively with him. Well, not really with him considering her eyes haven't left the Latina's body the entire time.

Santana walks over to the bar and nods her head at Mike and holds up 4 fingers. "All black."

He pours her four Saints shots and she slides one back to him as she clinks their glasses and downs one. She grabs the other two and joins Britt and Kurt on stage. Brittany immediately wraps her arms around Santana's neck and kisses her sweetly as she sways them to the beat. Santana keeps a little distance between them to keep from inadvertently spilling the shots all over her and Brittany's bodies. That would just be a sticky mess. Which would make them go change clothes. Or maybe just take off their clothes. Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Mhmm, you taste like cherries and awesomeness."

"Here babe," Santana giggles as the blonde's adorableness pulls her out of her own lustful thoughts. She feels her smile widen at the smitten look on her girlfriend's face and slips one of the shooters into Brittany's hand, "may the sexiest girlfriend lose."

Santana and Brittany walk hand in hand over to the bar to put their glasses in the sink, but Brittany has other plans. She sits on a bar stool and pulls Santana in-between her legs. "You look really sexy in my pants."

They both look down at the long blue and yellow sweatpants that now adorn Santana's tiny frame. "I tried to find something blue and yellow, but everything of mine isn't the right color blue. So, I borrowed your pants."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. I think it's sexy when you wear my clothes. But, the Bears jersey doesn't really go with it. I think that should be a penalty."

"Oh really? And what penalty would that be?"

"Unsportsmanlike conduct. It's like taunting or something."

"Well, if you insist I take the jersey off I will, but I doubt you'll want me to in front of everyone."

Brittany's hands still on Santana's hips and she looks questioningly into brown eyes. The brunette slowly starts to lift the jersey, but is quickly halted when Brittany sees the sheer blue material of the lingerie she bought Santana for Christmas.

"We should probably go reclaim our seats before the 3rd quarter starts. Maybe the Saints will start dominating," Santana leans in to Brittany's body and slips her hand into Brittany's shorts pocket, "so I can do the same later."

Brittany watches as Santana rejoins the group on the couch. She stands up and readjusts her shorts when she feels something in her pocket. Her eyes snap up to the back of the Latina's head as she feels the object.

"B, where are you going? The 3rd quarter is about to begin!" Quinn looks confused before turning her attention to Santana. "Where is she running off to? And why did you change clothes? Wait, do I want to know?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders and turns up the volume on the TV. "Britt won our first half bet so I had to change into Chargers colored clothes."

"But that doesn't explain wearing your Bears jer—" Santana cuts Quinn off with a shake of her head. "That's something you definitely don't want to know about."

Sam and Mercedes chuckle as the 2nd half begins and they pass Tina and Quinn shots. Sam turns to Mercedes and whispers, "did you see how quickly Brittany ran out of here and the way Santana's been squirming in her seat? We've got this."

The quarter is seemingly ticking by slowly. She vaguely thinks she hears something about the Saints nearing the goal line to take the lead, but her attention isn't anywhere near the TV or anything related to football. She keeps looking at the door and waiting for her girlfriend to walk back into the room.

She shifts in her seat again, trying to get somewhat comfortable, but finally decides she's had enough. When everyone's attention is on the Saint's eminent touchdown drive she gets up and goes to the bar refrigerator. She grabs two bottles of water and quietly makes her way out of the mancave.

"Called it." Sam laughs as Mercedes almost immediately grabs shots for everyone.

"Drink up, ladies and losers. It's time to toast Santana's forethought and wise investment."

"To soundproof walls!"

* * *

><p>Brittany is rummaging through the drawers on her side of the dresser. She <em>knows<em> it has to be there. Well, she thought it had to have been there. She sits back on the bed and tries to think back to the last time she had it out, but her mind won't stray from the black panties in her hand.

When she practically sprinted out of the mancave she had a plan. Santana had upped the game by slipping her black lace panties into Brittany's pocket. And if they were in the blonde's pocket that meant that they were no longer on her. Which was a quick and dirty way of trying to make Brittany cave. Imagining her girlfriend in nothing but the thin lingerie top.

Straddling her lap.

Kissing her breasts.

It had sent her mind into its overactive imagination stage. She groans as the telltale signs of her arousal course through her body again. She shakes her head as she decides it has to be there, but she's just missing it somehow.

"Britt, baby, what are you doing? You're missing the game."

Santana is leaning against the doorframe admiring her girlfriend from behind. Brittany startles slightly and quickly stands from her position. "Um, nothing."

Santana's eyes twinkle and her dimple deepens as she smiles and nods her head. "Are you sure you weren't looking for something? I can help you find it."

The blonde can feel her cheeks heating at being caught, but she shrugs it off. "No, it's ok. I just think I misplaced… something. It's ok, I'll find it later."

Santana takes a few steps into the room and stands behind Brittany, who's bent over to put the few items she had pulled out of the drawer back into their rightful place. She gently places her hands on Brittany's hips and rubs her hips against Brittany's ass. "Are you sure you don't want to find it now?"

Steadily darkening cobalt blue eyes snap up and lock with coffee brown in the dresser mirror. Santana slowly grinds her hips again and Brittany can only shudder in response. Now she knows why she couldn't find it.

"When did you—?"

"Does that really matter right now? The real question is: do you really want to go back downstairs to finish watching the game?" Without breaking eye contact in the mirror she presses play on her dock remote to start the playlist she queued up at halftime. The soft bass notes filter through the speakers as she trails her fingers over the waistband of Brittany's shorts and kisses her shoulder, "or would you like me to help you with your wardrobe malfunction?"

"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Brittany breathlessly asks Santana. She hasn't quite figured out how, but Santana always knows how to work her up so effortlessly.

"The fact that you're still wearing clothes is what's wrong. Actually, it should be a penalty. The way I see it," Santana slides the bottom of Brittany's shirt slowly up her torso and over her head, "your shorts and t-shirt are running interference."

She tosses the t-shirt to the side and slips her fingers into the waistband of Britt's shorts. She kisses the blonde's neck and shoulders, inhaling the deliciously sweet scent of her skin. Plump lips place feather light kisses down Brittany's spine until she's kneeling low enough to help her out of her shorts.

Brittany turns so that she's facing Santana as she steps out of her shorts and Santana stays down on her knees and looks up into her girlfriend's eyes. Seeing the love and trust, but right now intense desire, directed at her is one of the best things about making love to Brittany. And she knows her eyes are undoubtedly a reflection of the same thing.

"Plus, that bra you're wearing—as pretty as it is, it really should be considered illegal padding since it's prohibiting me from seeing two of the things I love about you so, so much." Santana watches as Brittany reaches behind her back to unsnap her bra. And as more of Brittany's beautiful pale skin is revealed she can't help the way her own desire multiplies ten fold. The wetness between her own legs increasing as the throbbing intensifies. Her tongue runs a wet path across her bottom lip as her fingers twitch with want.

Her heart trembles every time Brittany gives herself like this. Nothing between them. Stripped of clothes. Stripped of walls. Stripped of insecurities. Nothing will ever compare to giving herself completely to the woman she's in love with. Because no matter how many times she's seen Brittany bare before her, or she's been stripped bare before Brittany, there's absolutely nothing that could ever make her take moments like this for granted.

"San…"

Santana snaps out of her silent reverie hearing the husky strain of Brittany's voice. "Not to mention these panties…" She runs one finger over the front of the blonde's teal panties. And whether it was Santana, or Brittany, or a combination of both of them, a moan escapes and echoes against the walls.

Santana leans forward and places a kiss to one of Brittany's perky pink nipples. The tip of her tongue circles the hardened flesh and she closes her lips about it again before showing the other nipple the same attention. She keeps her fingers rubbing against Brittany's clothed center as she slowly lowers her body and leaves a wet trail of kisses down the front of Brittany's increasingly sensitive skin. Each kiss leaving a blazing trail of tingles that threatens to engulf her entire body.

Santana places a lingering kiss above the teal waistband. And then another one on the blonde's right hipbone. Then the left.

Her hands rub the soft skin of Brittany's thighs as she shifts her attention to the inside of the blonde's long sexy legs. Working her way from the inside of Brittany's knees to the area slightly higher. And Brittany knows that Santana is taking her time on purpose. She knows that each lingering kiss only serves to add fuel to her already raging fire and at the rate this is going she'd be surprised if she didn't combust soon.

"Please…" Long pale fingers twist their way through wavy brown hair until she's no longer twisting and is gently tugging her head forward.

"Please, what?"

Brittany spreads her legs wider, and Santana has no doubt that it's her moan that echoes against the walls this time as her senses are bombarded with the musky scent she loves so much. She doesn't wait for Brittany to answer her question, instead choosing to run her tongue up the outside of Britt's panties.

"Mmhmm, so good."

Santana loves hearing Brittany's voice sound so strained from pleasure. She can taste the way she makes her feel and she loves everything about the way they choose to connect. She knows she makes her girlfriend feel good by the little whimpers. The way she moves her hips with purpose, seeking more friction, is just the icing on the cake that the brunette needs to know she's doing something right.

Santana takes Brittany's tightening grip as her hint and uses her hand to push the blonde's panties to the side and immediately run her tongue through wet folds.

"Fuck, baby… You. Taste. So. Damn. Good." She punctuates each word with a gentle kiss and suck at the blonde's little bundle of nerves, which causes Brittany's grip on Santana's head to loosen and her thighs to tremble. She would submit to her girlfriend's will if it made her happy. And Santana being on her knees is currently what's making Brittany happy. So she keeps her mouth attached to Brittany's wet heat while using her tongue taking advantage of the closeness to explore every inch of hot wet flesh within reach.

Santana alternates long strokes full of pleasure inducing pleasure with short quick strokes that quickly push Brittany closer to the edge and leave her constantly searching for more.

More. Always more. For Brittany it's clear she will never have enough of Santana. Even through their busyness and hectic college schedules, they always made time for each other. And now, when they are so close, Brittany knows there's nothing in this world (or the next) that would ever be able to keep their love apart.

Brittany tugs on Santana's hair and whispers, "Come here."

Her parched lips are instantly on Santana's when she's within reach, and as their tongues dance Brittany's fingers gravitate to the hem of the Bears jersey that Santana is still wearing. She breaks the kiss and guides Santana back a few steps as she lifts the jersey off of her body and admires the see-through blue lingerie top. Perky tan nipples, already hardened, harden even further as Brittany uses her thumbs to circle them slowly. To tease them with her tender touch.

Santana grabs the bottom of the tankini and pulls it over her head, shaking her head to untangle her hair as it slides through.

"You're so beautiful, San."

A shy smile breaks across both of their faces like it's their first time seeing each other naked. And even though they've been intimate numerous times, every time makes them feel just as excited as if it were the first time.

Santana takes a step back and pulls the sweatpants down and off of her legs. And Brittany's eyes gravitate to the black boxer briefs left in their place. She bites her bottom lip and makes a mental note to tell Santana she was right. A girl in boxer briefs can be just as sexy as a girl in lace panties. Which is proven by how Santana's gorgeously tan toned legs look even better than she imagined (who would have thought that was possible?) in the tight black boxer briefs. The 'CK' waistband rests just below her hipbones and further accentuates the 'V' shape of her midsection that Brittany loves so much.

"It seems I'm not the only one with a wardrobe malfunction." Brittany pulls Santana towards her by tugging on the waistband of her underwear. "These," she accentuates the word by letting the elastic snap back against Santana's skin, "are definitely causing a delay of game."

Santana let's the semisoft blue silicone free when pushes the soft black cotton down her thighs. She steps out of her underwear as it slides to the hardwood floor and takes a few steps forward until her body is pressed against Brittany's. Long fingers cup the base of the strap-on and Santana's eyes threaten to flutter closed as Brittany's fingertips barely brush her soaking wet center.

A tan hand pulls Britt's head down to connect their lips in a heated kiss. And Brittany uses the moment to slide her hand further between Santana's legs—the brunette's arousal quickly coating her slender fingers. She moans into the shorter girl's mouth when she feels Santana's hips pick up on the rhythm of the song playing in the background. Each time her hips move forward the tip on the dildo pushes against Brittany and reminds her of the throbbing still present between her own legs.

Brittany breaks their kiss as she slides herself away from the dresser and lowers herself onto their bed. She scoots her body back until she's in the middle of the king sized mattress and beckons Santana forward with a seductive wink and curl of her pointer finger. Santana settles herself between the blonde's bent legs and hooks her fingers into the teal waistband and slides it down Brittany's slender legs.

When Santana is back within striking distance, Brittany wraps her legs around Santana's waist to pull her forward. A mutual moan of pleasure escaping their lips as the blue appendage slides against Brittany's center.

"Inside. Please." Brittany guides the dildo to her entrance, maintaining eye contact with Santana as she slowly slides it in. Santana can feel how Brittany's walls contract tightly along the shaft as her body gets used to being filled.

"How deep do you want me to go?"

Brittany can't find her words to respond as her body feels the pleasure coursing through her veins, so she slides her hands down to Santana's ass and pulls her further against her body. When their bodies are finally flush, Santana revels in the feeling of Brittany's silky smooth skin against her own, and begins to gyrate her hips. She tentatively lifts her pelvis away from Brittany's body and thrusts back in slowly, loving the way Brittany's hands still rest against her ass and guide her back in each time.

Santana's eyes are trained on watching it disappear and reappear as her hips find a rhythm they both love. She loves the way Brittany's walls pull it in and provide delicious resistance at the same time. She loves seeing how the blue glistens with their love. She loves knowing that she's the one doing this to Brittany. Doing this with Brittany. This moment is theirs.

Her fingers and thumb take turns playing with Brittany's nipples and clit. They both love being hands free for that reason. And many other reasons.

They kiss deeply as she keeps moving in and out.

"How…?" Santana's sentence is cut off by her own moan as Brittany's walls clench tightly around the dildo and push the base into Santana's own throbbing center.

"I don't care if you go fast or slow, just show me that I'm yours."

Santana nods her head as she quickens the pace to match the racing rhythm of their beating hearts. She has a few particularly slow and deep thrusts that make fair skinned thighs wrap around her waist tightly. Brittany's fingers leave little crescent moon marks along Santana's shoulder blades on her back each time the head of the dildo rubs against that spot.

All of her senses are heightened. She can smell the way their arousal has mingled in the air to create a brand new, and equally intoxicating, scent that's just their own. She can feel Santana's warm breath tickling the little wisps of hair on her neck each time she exhales. She can taste Santana's sweet sweat every time she traces kisses over the brunettes tan neck and breasts. She can hear the ragged breaths her girlfriend takes as they both sail closer to the edge of their orgasms. And she sees stars when her eyes close involuntarily after a particularly deep thrust sends her tumbling over the edge. Santana keeps her moderate pace to prolong the blonde's pleasure, but before long Santana is back to quickening her hips to build Britt up again.

The blonde's second orgasm rips through her so violently that her back arches off the bed and a half strangled scream flows from deep within her belly. Her walls are holding the dildo firmly in place and helps catapult Santana over the edge shortly after.

* * *

><p>"We should probably shower before going back downstairs."<p>

Santana has her head lying against Brittany's chest. Their sweaty naked bodies are flush against one another, with their legs entwined comfortably. Brittany's hand brushes a damp dark lock of hair out of Santana's face when she hears her mumble something uninteligable into her skin.

"Baby, what'd you say?"

Santana leans in to kiss Brittany sensually before curling her body back into Brittany's embrace. Her fingers trace the outline of Brittany's hand, before whispering again, "Do we have to?"

"I would love to see you wearing my "too-long-for-your-tiny-body blue and yellow pants" again. But of course we don't have to go back down there if you don't want to."

Santana pulls back with a questioning look and notices the easy smile that is spread across Brittany's face.

"What? I really like it when you wear my clothes. It's cute, even if you have to roll the waist like 5 times."

San playfully smacks her arm and rolls her eyes. "If we go back down there you know they're going to give us so much shit for ditching them for sweet lady kisses. Besides, I'd much rather stay up here cuddling with my beautiful girlfriend." Noticing Brittany's playful pout she adds, "would it make you happy if I promise to wear your clothes again?"

Brittany leans over and kisses her ear before whispering, "Only if your promise lasts forever."

_And it does last forever._


End file.
